Misteri Piano di NNG
by girl-chan2
Summary: Hadi menantang Luthias untuk menyelidiki rumor tentang piano di gudang NNG. Tapi Luthias tidak tau kalau rumor itu ternyata berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota Glasses Trio dari kelas 9C! Apakah dia bisa memecahkan misteri di balik rumor tersebut? (OC utama: Male!Greenland) /Aku sangat payah dalam Summary dan maaf kalau gambarku di cover picture-ku jelek! Harap maklum!/
1. Awal dari Misteri

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Well, aku agak tertantang bikin fic kayak gini! Jadi, tolong maklum kalau aneh! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku, tapi fic ini, NNG Series dan OC-nya iya! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC nyasar, Gakuen!AU, cross dengan fandom lain (kalaupun ada), dan yang lainnya tidak dapat dijelaskan lebih lanjut! *plak!*

* * *

 **Prolog: Awal dari Misteri**

* * *

Luthias tengah mengecek sekumpulan proposal di meja belajarnya. Yah, mengingat dia juga Nation, jadi banyak sekali kerjaan yang menumpuk.

Tapi masalahnya, Luthias tidak bisa serius. Dia berkali-kali meletakkan jarinya tengahnya di atas 'jembatan' kacamatanya (kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika sedang berpikir) karena sebuah rumor yang didengarnya dan tantangan yang diterimanya di sekolah tadi siang.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Eh, Luthias! Lu pernah denger tentang rumor sekolah ini, kagak?" tanya Hadi kepada pemuda jabrik yang sedang membaca buku tersebut.

Sekarang keduanya sedang berada di ruang klub koran sekolah karena mereka berdua adalah anggota klub tersebut.

"Rumor apaan?" Anak itu bertanya balik dengan bingung sambil menutup bukunya.

"Itu lho, rumor tentang piano di gudang sekolah! Katanya piano itu udah tiga bulan di sana, tapi masih terlihat seperti baru! Banyak yang mengira kalau piano itu ada penunggu-nya!" jelas Hadi.

Luthias hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan meletakkan jari tengahnya di atas 'jembatan' kacamatanya dengan tampang meragukan.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Kalau kau traktir aku buku cerita mistis 'Misteri Toilet Nomor 105' yang sering dibaca pak Lance, aku baru tertarik!" balas pemuda Greenland itu datar.

"Ya ampun! Lu sama nekatnya dengan pak Lance, deh!" sindir Hadi jengkel.

"Masih mending dia berani baca cerita cewek yang diaborsi gurunya sendiri sampe tewas itu! Lha, daripada kau yang terkurung sendirian di ruangan gelap dengan lagu 'Lavender Town' yang berkumandang, mau pilih yang mana coba?" tanya Luthias dengan tampang menakutkan.

"ANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!" teriak Hadi ketakutan, entah karena melihat wajah pemuda Greenland itu atau mendengar pertanyaannya yang mengerikan tersebut. "Lu jangan bikin suasana horror, apa?!"

"Lha? Bukannya kau duluan yang mulai, kenapa malah menyalahkan aku? Salahmu sendiri membicarakan itu!" ujar pemuda jabrik di depannya itu cuek sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

Akhirnya, Hadi memilih untuk tidak banyak berdebat dengan Luthias. Soalnya, dia kalau udah sekali ngomong langsung to the point tanpa tambahan yang melenceng dari topik sama sekali!

"Ya udah, deh! Kalau lu kagak percaya, gue tantang lu buat menyelidiki rumor itu! Kalau lu bisa, gue traktir buku yang lu maksud! Tapi kalau kagak, lu harus ikut gue berenang di empang sekalipun kagak mau! Gimana?!" tawar Hadi menantang.

Webek, webek...

Entah kenapa, tantangan itu sedikit menyulitkan. Bahkan, pemuda jabrik itu sampai memasang pose berpikirnya dengan sedikit merinding.

Tolong maklum, lha! Luthias paling takut sama yang namanya berenang. Jangankan empang, bak mandi yang biasa dipake buat berendam aja udah bisa bikin dia histeris selama sebulan. Bahkan, Mathias sampai terpaksa memasang shower di kamar mandi rumahnya karena adiknya yang satu ini paling kagak suka berendam.

Bayangin aja sendiri kalau kagak percaya seberapa konyolnya!

"Kenapa diem?! Takut?!" tanya Hadi yang masih menantangnya.

"Err, baiklah! Kalau itu maumu!" jawab Luthias dengan PD-nya, padahal udah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hehe! Kalau lu udah tau tentang rumor itu, nanti lu kasih tau gue! Soalnya gue pengen jadiin Hot News di koran sekolah!" balasnya dengan seringai licik.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

'Duh! Kenapa harus pake ngancem berenang, sih?! Jadinya aku terpaksa nerima tantangan konyol itu!' batin Luthias stress sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Oy, Luthias-pyon!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

Anak itu pun berbalik dan langsung kaget mendapati Giro sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Anjrit! Demi sepatu Aniki yang diumpetin Noru-nii di tong sampah (?), sejak kapan lu ada di sini?!" pekik Luthias yang langsung frontal mode on.

"Sejak tadi! Lagian, lu ngomongnya frontal banget, deh! Santai aja, apa?" balas Giro watados sambil menepuk pundak pemuda Greenland tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara lain dari lantai bawah (Karena kamar Luthias berada di lantai atas!) yang sukses mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"KAMPER LU, NORGE! SIAPA YANG NYURUH LU NGUMPETIN SEPATU GUE DI TONG SAMPAH, HAH?!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu Anko! Lu tau darimana?"

"GUE DENGER DARI GREENY, PUAS?! SEKARANG GUE MAU NYARI KE TPA (Tempat Pembuangan Akhir, bukan Tempat Pemakaman Ayam (?)) DAN JANGAN GANGGU GUE, NGERTI?!"

"Et, det! Denmaku-pyon ngamuknya kagak kira-kira!" komentar Giro sweatdrop.

"Yah, begitulah!" balas Luthias datar sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku mesti bagaimana ini?"

Tiba-tiba, Lukas langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan muka kusut yang 'sungguh-bukan-Lukas-banget-!' tersebut.

"Eh, Green! Lu abis ngomong apaan sama Anko tentang sepatu itu?! Perasaan gue kagak pernah kasih tau, deh!" tanya Lukas dengan emosi, gondok, stress, dan berbagai macam campuran ekspresi lainnya.

"Hah? Sepatu apaan?" Luthias malah nanya balik dengan bingung.

Giro pun langsung double sweatdrop, sementara Lukas hanya bisa facepalm.

'Gampang banget dia ngelupain apa yang barusan dia omongin!' batin keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, walaupun ini belum masuk ke genre mystery karena aku masih suka bikin humor garing kriuk-kriuk kayak kerupuk goreng (?), tapi aku akan berusaha sebisanya! :D

Review! :D


	2. Detective Luthias Oersted in Action

Oh, oke! Belakangan ini aku lagi demen main 'Epic Battle Fantasy 4' dan banyak ngoleksi fanart-nya sampai ratusan. Mungkin kalau ada kesempatan, aku bisa bikin fic EBF Indo pertama di fandom itu (karena kebanyakan English)!

Balas Review! :D

 **Renka Sukina: Setauku Greenland tidak punya perairan selain lautan di sekitarnya! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Detective Luthias Oersted in Action**

* * *

Luthias datang pagi-pagi sekali ke gudang sekolah. Dia ke sana karena kabarnya, ada sebuah piano berumur tiga bulan yang masih terlihat seperti baru, padahal udah lama berada di sana.

Anak itu mulai membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melihat keadaan gudang yang kosong mengingat dia datang jam setengah enam dan jam masuk sekolah itu setengah tujuh. Jadi, dia punya waktu satu jam untuk menyelidiki keadaan di sana.

"Hmm, bener juga sih perkataan Hadi! Masih terlihat seperti baru!" gumam Luthias sambil memasang pose khas-nya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya. Pemuda Greenland itu dengan refleks menendang sang penepuk dan...

DUAK!

"Hah? Pak Lance? Maaf, pak! Saya kagak tau bapak ada di belakang saya, sungguh!" kata Luthias gelagapan meminta maaf kepada korban tendangannya barusan.

Ternyata orang yang menepuknya adalah seorang Gunner merangkap guru Sejarah berambut merah bernama Lance yang kebetulan mau ngecek keadaan di sana dan menjadi korban tendangan tersebut.

"Ugh! Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa!" balas Lance sambil berdiri dan memegangi perutnya yang sempat menjadi sarang tendangan Luthias barusan. "Moncong-moncong, kamu ngapain pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Errr, mau ngecek itu!" jawab Luthias ragu sambil menunjuk sebuah piano besar di ujung ruangan.

"Oooh, itu toh! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang Gunner dengan muka jumawa.

"Denger-denger ada rumor tentang piano itu, pak!" balas anak itu.

"Aku mengerti! Jadi kamu mau menyelidikinya?" tanya Lance lagi dengan tampang datar.

"Ja!" Luthias mengangguk kecil. "Tapi pak, ..."

"Aku tidak akan mengadu ke Mathias soal yang barusan! Aku janji!" potong Lance yang masih memasang tampang datarnya sambil berjalan pergi. "Lebih baik kamu ke kelas saja! Sebentar lagi mau masuk!"

"Iya, pak!" Luthias pun mengikuti Lance keluar gudang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik piano itu seolah memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"Aku bingung kenapa masih ada yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu!" gumam Luthias sambil membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Percaya apaan?" tanya Dark yang mendengar gumaman barusan.

"Soal rumor itu!" jawab Luthias sambil menutup bukunya. "Moncong-moncong, kau tau kagak gimana caranya tuh piano bisa ke sini dan masuk gudang sekolah?"

"Hmm, kalau kagak salah, gue dengar dari Luthfi kalau piano itu hadiah dari seorang bangsawan Austria kepada sekolah ini! Tapi karena tidak ada yang mau memainkannya, piano itu terpaksa dimasukkan ke gudang!" jelas Dark yang teringat sesuatu. "Moncong-moncong, si Giro gimana kabarnya, ya?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Katanya dia lagi latihan buat ngikutin konser biola solo, lho!" jawab Dark datar.

"Oooh, yang itu? Yah, aku juga heran kenapa dia bisa terpilih untuk mengikuti konser itu!" balas Luthias yang masih bingung sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan saputangan yang dibawanya.

"Kagak tau juga, sih! Tapi kayaknya kemampuan bermusiknya kagak bisa diremehin, deh! Nilai Seni Budaya cabang musik si Giro aja yang tertinggi se-NNG!" balas Dark tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah?! Serius?!" tanya pemuda Greenland itu kaget sampai nyaris menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Eh, Luthias! Gue heran kenapa lu mirip banget sama pak Kambing kalau tanpa kacamata begitu!" ujar Dark masih tanpa ekspresi.

Luthias memakai kembali kacamatanya dan langsung memasang ekspresi datar.

"Lebih baik jangan bahas itu dulu! Besok kan libur, kau mau datang ke rumahku tidak?" tawar anak itu sambil memasang tampang khas-nya. "Aniki dan yang lainnya liburan ke pantai dan aku tidak ikut!"

"Lu kagak suka pantai?" tanya Dark heran.

"Bukan begitu, tapi..." Perkataan Luthias terpotong karena...

 _TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!_

"Besok aku jelaskan!" lanjut pemuda Greenland itu.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Greeny! Kau serius tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?" tanya Fiorel saat dia sedang berada di kamar Luthias untuk membicarakan liburan besok.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut! Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku sangat takut berenang!" jawab Luthias datar sambil membaca buku berjudul 'Fear Street Series: Dance of Death'. (Cowboy: "Parah banget kecintaannya dengan bacaan horror! -_-")

"Tapi, aku tidak betah kalau tidak bersama kamu! Ayolah, Greeny!" bujuk Fiorel bak anak berumur lima tahun yang mengajak ibunya pergi ke toko mainan.

Luthias hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melirik Fiorel dengan tampang datar sambil berkata, "Aku sudah punya acara, Faeroe-chan! Kalau kau memaksaku terus, aku malas melayanimu!"

"Tapi..."

"Faeroe-chan!" panggil Mathias dari depan kamar.

"Iya, Aniki?" tanya Fiorel.

"Itu sudah keputusannya, jadi biarkan saja!" jawab pria jabrik itu datar.

"Iya, deh!" Gadis Faeroe itu pun langsung keluar kamar dengan tampang merajuk.

"Sudahlah, Greeny! Aku mengerti kau memang tidak bisa pergi, tapi kau harus jaga rumah, ya!" Mathias menghampiri adiknya dan mengelus kepala Luthias dengan pelan.

"Aku mengerti, Aniki!" balas pemuda Greenland itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Oy, Darukun! Lu ngapain ngajakin kita ke sini, sih?" tanya Idham saat Dark mengajak (baca: menyeret) dirinya dan Luthfi ke rumah Nordic.

"Gue udah janjian sama Luthias mau ke sini!" jawab Dark datar. "Moncong-moncong, Giro mana?"

"Gue udah nelpon ****, katanya dia udah jalan ke sekolah entah mau ngapain!" jawab Luthfi. "Udahlah! Panggilin Luthias aja!"

"Luthias! Gue sama Idham dan Luthfi, nih!" panggil Dark.

"Sebentar!" Luthias yang masih pake piyama hijau dan tanpa kacamata pun membuka pintu. "Masuk aja! Kagak ada orang!"

"Lu sendirian di sini? Fiorel mana?" tanya Idham.

"Nyariin Faeroe-chan mau ngapain? Demen?" Luthias malah nanya balik dengan tampang datar.

"Cu-cuma nanya doang, kok!" balas Idham sambil blushing.

Sontak, Dark dan Luthfi pun berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelakuan teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Udahlah, ayo masuk!" ajak Luthias datar.

Ketiganya pun masuk ke rumah Nordic. Luthias pun meminta ketiga tamunya untuk tetap berada di ruang tengah.

"Lebih baik kalian duduk saja dulu! Kalau mau makan, ambil aja yang ada di atas meja!" saran pemuda Greenland itu dan berniat pergi.

"Memangnya lu mau kemana?" tanya Luthfi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa.

"Aku mau mandi!" jawab Luthias singkat sambil berjalan pergi.

"Gue berani taruhan kalau dia mandi pake shower!" ujar Dark sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Idham heran.

"Kagak tau juga, sih! Cuma fetish gue agak aneh aja mengatakan itu!" jawab Dark watados.

Idham pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya sambil ngomong dengan tampang skeptis, "Ciyus lu? Setau gue di sini tuh mandinya pada pake bak mandi semua, deh!"

Tiba-tiba, Luthias dengan tubuh yang basah dan hanya memakai handuk muncul dari kamar mandi sambil membawa sikat toilet.

Tuh anak mau ngapain, coba?

"Luthias! Lu kalau mau ngomong sesuatu, setidaknya pake baju dulu kek! Risih gue ngeliat lu kayak begitu!" saran Luthfi yang mulai berpikir yang kagak-kagak.

Pasalnya, Luthias yang hanya pake handuk bakalan menjadi saingan Lance yang memakai baju Gotchi Lolita (atau apapun namanya) dalam hal membuat siapapun yang melihatnya nyaris nosebleed.

"Kalian kalau mau ngomongin soal shower, mending ke jonggol (?) aja!" balas Luthias datar.

Kemudian, pemuda Greenland itu mulai mengangkat sikat yang dibawanya dan...

PAK! PAK! PAK!

"Wadaow! Jangan pake acara pukul-pukulan juga, apa?!" bentak Idham kagak nyelow sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sarang pukulan Luthias barusan.

"Demi pak Matt yang didorong Noru-nii ke lubang galian sumur (?!), lu bertiga ngomongin shower sama aja ngomongin aib gue, bego!" balas Luthias sewot.

Webek, webek...

Suasana di rumah Nordic pun langsung hening sesaat.

Sementara itu, Matt beneran didorong Lukas ke lubang galian sumur saat sedang mengamati pemandangan di jalanan karena mobil mereka mogok di tengah jalan.

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa saktinya mulut adik si Kambing (baca: Mathias) yang satu ini! *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

"Aib apaan?" tanya ketiga tamunya bingung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjelaskannya!" jawab pemuda Greenland itu datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kagak ikut liburan pak Kambing ke pantai?" tanya Dark heran.

"Gue benci berenang, puas?!" balas Luthias emosi.

Webek, webek... (Thundy: "Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Frog _(Apa kabar, Tuan Kodok)_?" :D)

'Ciyus? Luthias kagak suka berenang?' batin ketiganya cengo.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Aku lebih suka pake shower kalau mandi, memangnya masalah?" tanya Luthias memotong perkataan Luthfi.

Ketiga anak di depannya pun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Ya udahlah! Aku ingin membahas soal piano di gudang itu! Rumor itu membuatku kagak bisa tidur karena tantangan gila Hadi!" kata Luthias menjelaskan alasan dia memanggil mereka bertiga (yang awalnya cuma Dark, tapi dia malah nyeret Luthfi dan Idham ikutan) dan berniat pergi. "Aku mau pake baju dulu!"

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah Luthias memakai bajunya (kaos lengan panjang kuning berkerah hijau dengan garis merah-jingga di lengannya dan celana panjang biru), mereka pun mulai membahas masalah piano tersebut.

"Jadi, gimana perkembangan penyelidikkannya?" tanya Luthfi sambil mengambil setoples kerupuk dan memakannya.

"Masih belum ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk!" jawab Luthias sambil memasang tampang khas-nya. "Tapi aku bingung kenapa bisa begitu sampai menjadi pembicaraan!"

"Hmhm, mhungkhin khau harhus nghelhihat lhebhih dhekhat!" usul Dark sambil makan setoples licorice.

"Habisin dulu makanan lu, baru ngomong!" bentak Idham yang risih melihatnya.

"Lagian, yang lu makan itu licorice-nya Aisu-nii! Kalau lu habisin, nanti gue yang bakalan disalahin!" timpal Luthias datar.

"Tapi ide-nya Darukun boleh juga, sih!" sahut Luthfi. "Mungkin aja ada sedikit petunjuk kalau ngeliat dari dekat!"

"Baiklah, usul diterima!" ujar Luthias tanpa ekspresi. "Lebih baik kita melakukannya sepulang sekolah besok! Aku tidak mau mengulang kejadian 'menendang pak Lance' kemaren!"

Sontak, ketiga temannya pun langsung shock mendengarnya dan ngasih tatapan 'yang-bener-aja-lu-nendang-pak-Lance-?!' ke arah pemuda Greenland tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita menyiapkan kaca pembesar, buku catatan kecil, baju samaran, dan..."

"Lu kebanyakan baca buku detektif, Dham!" sela Luthfi memotong perkataan Idham dengan agak jengkel.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan Idham, tapi aku rasa kita tidak memerlukannya!" timpal Luthias masih tanpa ekspresi dan kembali memasang tampang khas-nya. "Mari kita lihat kembali apa yang perlu dilakukan! Ah, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang piano itu kepada Aniki kalau dia udah pulang!"

"Yah, baiklah! Mengingat lu adeknya pak Kambing di sini!" balas Dark datar. "Dham, Lut! Mendingan kita pulang, yuk!"

"Ya udah, deh!" Luthfi dan Idham pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Besok pulang sekolah, ya!" kata Luthias mengingatkan.

Ketiga temannya itu pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri keesokan harinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Kayaknya mulai masuk genre kali, ya! Aku berusaha membuat ini sebisanya, lho! :D

Aku harus update dulu fic ini dan 'Elgang Teacher Problem' serta publish fic baru hari ini karena besok aku harus acara makan-makan di rumah saudara untuk merayakan ultah-ku yang telat dirayain keluarga karena sibuk ngurusin pernikahan saudara! T-T *curhat nih ceritanya?*

Moncong-moncong Renka-san, aku mau menambahkan beberapa hal tentang kedua OC-ku ini!

* * *

-Luthias dan Fiorel suka manggil Mathias 'Aniki', Lukas 'Noru-nii', Emil 'Aisu-nii', Tino 'Fin-nii', dan Berwald 'Su-nii'

-Mereka berdua tidak takut dengan aura milik Berwald, malah udah terbiasa melihatnya.

-Sifat Luthias 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Denmark (singkatnya dingin, datar, kagak banyak ngomong, dan lebih menyukai suasana yang sepi dan damai), sementara Fiorel sifatnya polos, 'happy go lucky', ramah, dan childish.

-Nama belakang Luthias diambil dari nama ilmuwan Denmark penemu elektromagnetik, Hans Cristian Oersted. (Gara-gara belajar tentang kemagnetan jadi begitu, dah!) Sementara nama belakang Fiorel diambil dari nama atlet bulutangkis Denmark, Victor Axelsen (kalau tidak salah baca dari koran lama).

-Luthias menyukai hal-hal mistis dan horror, jadi jangan heran jika dia tidak takut diajakin nonton film horror. Dia hanya takut kalau diajakin berenang atau diceburin ke kolam terdekat.

-Fiorel paling tidak suka jika salah satu dari kakaknya tidak menemaninya pergi jalan-jalan.

-Luthias mempunyai sebuah tombak sebagai senjata dan dia selalu meletakkannya di sudut kamarnya.

-Fiorel punya banyak koleksi boneka hewan di kamarnya.

* * *

Review! :D


	3. Penyelidikan Dimulai!

No Review is no problem for me, but i can happy make this fic! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Penyelidikan Dimulai!**

* * *

"Aniki tau sesuatu tentang piano di gudang sekolah itu, kagak?" tanya Luthias kepada para Nordic yang sedang makan malam.

Pertanyaannya barusan sukses membuat seisi ruang makan langsung kaget dan mereka pun langsung memasang tampang horror (min Fiorel dan Berwald).

"Kamu tau darimana soal piano itu?" tanya Mathias agak shock.

"Errr, aku denger-denger aja, sih!" jawab anak itu sambil meminum susunya lewat sedotan.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Emil bingung.

"Karena aku heran aja!" jawab pemuda Greenland itu singkat.

"Jangan bilang kau diancam seseorang untuk menyelidiki piano itu dan menerimanya karena takut!" kata Lukas menyimpulkan.

"Ih, Noru-nii mah ngaco!" balas Luthias agak emosi, walaupun yang dikatakan Lukas memang ada benernya.

"Tolong jangan, Green-kun! Terakhir kali kita menanggani hal seperti itu, aku hampir mati jantungan!" usul Tino agak merinding.

"Kita kan Nation, Fin-nii! Mana mungkin itu berpengaruh sama kita?" sahut anak itu dengan tampang bosan. "Lagian, aku juga tidak akan meminta kalian ikut membantu!"

"'ku b'sa m'nj'lask'n sesu'tu pad'mu d'n mungk'n sed'kit b'rhubung'n d'ngan p'rmasalahmu!" ujar Berwald tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat yang lainnya menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa itu, Su-nii?" tanya Fiorel penasaran.

"'ku d'ngar Kug'lmug'l m'nghilang s't'lah Rod'rich m'mb'rik'n p'ano 'tu ke NNG! D'a sud'h m'ncariny' ke s'luruh 'ropa, tap' samp' s'k'rang b'lum d't'muk'n!" jelas pria berkacamata itu datar.

"Sebentar! Kalau tidak salah, bukannya lima hari setelah piano itu dimasukkan ke gudang itu hari pertama Giro masuk ke NNG?" tanya Lukas.

"Sepertinya!" jawab Emil. "Tapi, apa hubungannya piano itu dengan Giro?"

"Aku dengar dari Girl-chan kalau Giro sering ke sekolah, bahkan saat libur!" balas Mathias dengan tampang jumawa sambil meminum birnya.

"Jadi..." Luthias mulai angkat bicara lagi. "Apa aku mesti melihatnya dari dekat?"

"Kalau itu maumu sih tidak apa-apa, asal kau bisa menjaga diri!" saran Tino agak was-was.

"Oh, iya! Kemaren Aisu-nii hebat lho bisa 'bercinta' dengan pak Lance!" timpal Fiorel watados plus kagak nyambung.

Sontak, perkataannya barusan sukses membuat Mathias menyemburkan birnya, Lukas jawdrop, Berwald cengo, Tino pingsan, Luthias tersedak susu yang diminumnya, dan muka Emil langsung memerah karena malu plus kesal.

"FAEROE-CHAN! JANGAN NGOMONGIN HAL YANG AMBIGU DI RUANG MAKAN!" teriak Emil emosi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Mana Luthfi dan Idham?" tanya Dark saat melihat hanya Luthias yang berada di depan gedung sekolah.

Seperti yang mereka rencanakan, keempatnya berkumpul ke depan gedung sekolah. Luthias udah sampai duluan, sementara Dark datang setelahnya karena harus mengumpulkan tugas Sejarah kelas mereka ke ruang guru. (Untungnya Luthias udah nitip tugasnya sama Dark sebelum pergi ke gudang karena kalau kagak, pasti Dark bakalan ditanyain sama Lance kenapa pemuda Greenland itu belum mengumpulkan tugasnya!)

"Kali aja mereka piket atau makan di Kantin!" jawab Luthias datar sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat kepulan asap dari kejauhan dan kedua anak yang dimaksud pun tiba di depan mereka dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Hah, maaf ya! Kami piket dan Nova ngajakin makan setelahnya!" kata Idham menjelaskan alasan mereka terlambat.

"Lho? Kau kan..." ujar Luthfi menggantung saat melihat Luthias yang tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Ini gue Luthias, bego! Jangan bilang lu ngira gue Aniki lagi!" balas Luthias sewot sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Ehehe, maaf! Abisnya mirip, sih!" Luthfi pun hanya bisa cengengesan.

Luthias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Luthfi bisa sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan Mathias.

"Ya udahlah! Ayo masuk!" ajak Dark.

Keempat anak itu pun memasuki gudang sekolah. Idham mulai membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan kembali menutupnya.

"Jadi, dimana letak piano-nya?" tanya Luthfi.

Luthias menunjuk sebuah piano besar di ujung ruangan yang sukses membuat mereka semua kagum.

"Sayang banget piano segede ini ditelantarin begitu aja!" ujar Idham datar.

"Eh, kok gue merasa kayak ada yang mau dateng ke sini?" tanya Dark agak merinding.

Tap... Tap...

"Cepetan ngumpet!" usul Luthias panik setelah mendengar bunyi langkah kaki barusan.

Mereka berempat pun langsung ngumpet di balik sebuah kotak berukuran besar di dekat mereka.

KRIEEET!

Pintu gudang pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail yang memakai baju aristokrat berwarna coklat memasuki ruangan. Keempat anak itu merasa mengenalimya, tapi sedikit ragu apa benar dia orang yang mereka kenal.

"Eh, Dham! Gue kayak kenal dia, deh!" bisik Luthfi.

"Iya, kayak si Giro!" balas Idham pelan.

"Mau ngapain dia ke sini?" tanya Dark bingung.

"Kagak tau juga, deh!" jawab Luthias cuek.

Mereka pun terus memperhatikan anak itu dan melihat dia berjalan menuju ke arah piano yang menjadi pembicaraan seisi sekolah.

"Maaf, Leon-pyon! Aku telat karena sibuk! Nee-chan memintaku mengurusi beberapa hal sebentar, tapi aku berusaha sebisanya datang ke sini!" kata pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Aku bawa Baumkuchen, lho! Nanti aku datang lagi, kok! Soalnya masih ada yang harus kukerjakan!"

Kemudian anak itu pergi dan menutup gudang. (Tentu saja tidak dikunci karena gudang hanya dikunci jika seluruh guru sudah pulang ke kost mereka dan yang memegang kuncinya adalah Mathias sang ketua guru!). Setelah dia pergi, keempat anak itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri piano tersebut.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau dia Giro! Dari suffix khas-nya aja udah ketauan!" ujar Idham menyimpulkan.

Ketiga temannya pun mengangguk setuju. Soalnya, tidak ada lagi yang sering manggil orang dengan suffix '-pyon' selain Giro!

"Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku, yang namanya Leon itu piano-nya atau malah penunggunya?" tanya Dark penasaran.

"Ih, lu nih! Yang bener aja lu, Darukun?! Mana mungkin, lha?! Masa iya kita ketemu sama arwah Leonardo Da Vinci?!" cerocos Luthfi ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, Luthias teringat sesuatu yang dikatakan Mathias sehari sebelumnya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Memangnya siapa nama manusianya Kugelmugel itu, Aniki?" tanya Fiorel kepada Mathias setelah mendengarkan penjelaslan Emil yang berusaha meluruskan salah paham gadis Faeroe itu tentang dirinya yang 'bercinta' dengan Lance.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, namanya Leonardo Edelstein!" jawab pria jabrik itu dengan tampang serius.

"Kok kedengarannya kayak nama seniman Italia, ya?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Menekedele, Greeny! Aku sebenernya juga tidak begitu perduli dengan hal itu, tapi Gilbert sering banget ceritain tentang si Kugel itu saat aku minum bir di Jerman bareng dia dan Ludwig pas lagi Oktoberfest!" balas kakaknya sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan tampang tidak perduli.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

'Yang benar aja dia...' batin Luthias menggantung.

"Oy, Luthias! Kita harus keluar dari sini, soalnya gudangnya mau dikunci!" ujar Dark membuyarkan lamunan Luthias sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Eh? I-iya, iya!" balas anak itu sambil mengikuti Dark bersama Luthfi dan Idham.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok orang yang memperhatikan keempat anak itu dari balik piano tersebut.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Besok kita mau bahas ini dimana?" tanya Luthias sambil ngobrol di tengah jalan. "Jangan di rumahku, soalnya di sana bakalan didatengin sama temen-temen Aniki!"

"Gue juga! Pasti deh si R, Reymon, dan Sinteru bakalan bikin heboh kalau kita ngomonginnya di rumah gue!" balas Dark.

"Gue mah kagak ada orang di rumah!" celetuk Idham datar yang berimbas pada cara bicaranya karena...

"Ide bagus! Kita ngomonginnya di rumah Idham aja!" usul Luthfi tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lu mutusin duluan?! Memangnya rumah lu sendiri kenapa?!" tanya Idham sewot.

"Lu lupa ya kalau wilayah rumah gue lagi kebanjiran event bazar akhir-akhir ini?" jawab Luthfi nanya balik.

"Iya juga, ya! Tapi rencananya, gue mau ngajakin Fiorel apel besok!" ujar pemuda itu agak blushing.

"Ya elah! Entar juga gue ajakin Faeroe-chan ke sono! Itu pun kalau Aniki ngizinin!" balas Luthias agak emosi.

"Woles aja, keles! Lu marah-marah begitu nanti cepet tua, lho!" kata Dark menenangkan pemuda Greenland tersebut.

"Jeg kan være gammel, så gammel som landet selv _(Aku memang sudah tua, setua negaraku sendiri)_!" gumam Luthias dalam bahasa Denmark.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Luthfi yang mendengar gumaman barusan bingung karena tidak mengerti Danish.

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja!" jawab Luthias singkat.

"Beneran nih lu mau ngajakin Fiorel besok?" tanya Idham ragu.

"Iye, Dham! Apa gue perlu nusuk -piiip- lu pake tombak gue atau mencincang tubuh lu pake kapaknya Aniki dulu baru ngerti?!" ancam pemuda Greenland itu tambah emosi.

'Bujug, deh! Sejak kapan Luthias punya tombak? Udah gitu, omongannya frontal banget pula!' batin ketiga temannya cengo.

"Iye, iye, gue ngerti! Kagak usah pake ngancem juga, dong!" balas Idham gelagapan.

Setelah obrolan itu, mereka berempat pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic...

"Aku pulang!" sapa Luthias dari depan pintu.

"Greeny darimana aja? Aku nyariin di sekolah kagak ketemu!" tanya Fiorel khawatir sambil menghampiri saudaranya tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ada urusan!" jawab Luthias datar sambil memasang tampang khas-nya. "Moncong-moncong, besok kan liburan 'Hari Kejepit Nasional' (?)! Bagaimana kalau aku ajakin ke rumah Idham?"

Oke, deh! Mungkin agak aneh mendengarnya! Tapi beneran, lho! Kemaren kan NNG libur karena para guru liburan ke pantai dan besok libur lagi karena liburan para PNS. Ajaib sekali, bukan?

"Wah, benarkah? Aniki setuju kagak, ya?" tanya gadis Faeroe itu antusias sambil berlari menghampiri Mathias yang kebetulan lagi nonton TV di ruang tengah dan memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin, Greeny?" tanya pria jabrik itu sambil melirik adik kembarnya yang berada di depan ruangan.

Luthias hanya mengangguk kecil. Pria Denmark itu berpikir sebentar dan tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, "Baiklah! Tapi ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati!"

"Aku mengerti!" balas anak itu singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi moncong-moncong, kok tadi di depan rumah kayak ada burung hantu, ya?"

"Burung hantu?" tanya Lukas dan Emil bersamaan yang kebetulan lagi main catur di dekat sofa kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Luthias barusan.

"Oooh, itu? Tadi sepulang sekolah Faeroe-chan minta dibeliin burung hantu saat kami berdua melewati toko hewan!" jawab Mathias watados.

Sontak, perkataan Mathias barusan membuat Lukas emosi dan dia pun langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak papan catur dengan kasar.

"ANKO UZAI! YANG BENER AJA KITA MELIHARA BURUNG HANTU?!" pekik Lukas emosi.

"YANG HARUSNYA LU TANYAKAN ITU FAEROE-CHAN, NORGE!" balas Mathias sewot.

'Mulai lagi deh perkelahian 'epic' mereka yang antiklimaks!' batin Emil dan Luthias sweatdrop sambil melirik Fiorel seolah mengatakan 'kau-yang-harus-bertanggung jawab-melerai-mereka-!' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'memangnya-apa-salahku-?' dari gadis Faeroe tersebut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Kayaknya ending di Chapter ini agak sedikit 'epic', deh! Aku kagak sengaja dapet ide-nya dari ortu yang ngasih burung hantu sebagai kado ultah-ku! Ini beneran, lho! ^^V Kalau bisa, nanti aku kasih tau fotonya di FB! (Kalaupun niat!)

Review! :D


	4. Giro and His Mysterious Friend

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Giro and His Mysterious Friend**

* * *

Sekarang Giro sedang berjalan menuju ke NNG. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk datang ke sekolah di saat liburan. Dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, yang penting 'teman'-nya tidak lama menunggu.

Setelah sampai, anak itu pun langsung ke gudang sekolah. Pemuda berambut ponytail tersebut membuka pintu gudang dengan perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri piano yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia mau datang ke sekolah saat liburan.

Ternyata, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut putih braid pigtail dengan mata ungu yang menunggunya dari tadi di dekat piano itu.

"Aku tau kau sibuk dan berusaha untuk datang ke sini!" kata pemuda itu datar. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, walaupun menunggu itu tidak seni!"

"Iya, Leon-pyon!" balas Giro sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tetap ingin menemanimu sampai bisa menemukan cara untuk membawamu kembali ke Austria! Aku yakin Osutoria-pyon pasti mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memainkan salah satu lagu untukku? Aku mulai bosan sekarang!" tawar Leon. "Aku tidak ingin kau membahas itu lagi karena aku tidak tahan mendengarnya!"

"Hmm, baiklah! Tapi, dengan satu syarat!" balas Giro datar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Leon.

"Kau harus menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau bisa berada di sini setelah aku memainkan sebuah lagu!" jawab anak itu.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu! Walaupun persyaratan itu tidak seni!" ujar Leon menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Giro sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

Giro pun mengambil sebuah kotak kayu, meletakkannya di depan piano itu, dan duduk di atasnya, kemudian memainkan sebuah lagu karya Mozart.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Itu kenapa pak Kambing sama pak Teplon bisa ribut di dalam, ya?" tanya Luthfi kepada Luthias saat mendengar Mathias dan Lukas ribut di dalam rumah.

Sekarang dia, Dark, dan Idham sedang menunggu Luthias dan Fiorel di depan rumah Nordic. Luthias mah udah siap, tapi Fiorel sibuk bantuin Tino dan Emil melerai kedua orang yang ribut di dalam barusan.

"Ooh, itu? Mereka berdua ribut karena kemaren Faeroe-chan minta dibeliin burung hantu sama Aniki dan berakhir ribut dengan Noru-nii dari semalem sampe sekarang!" jawab Luthias agak risih.

Sontak, ketiganya pun langsung kaget dan ngasih tatapan 'yang-bener-aja-Fiorel-demen-sama-burung-hantu-?!' ke arah Luthias.

"Greeny, ayo cepat jalan! Nanti kita keburu dilempar pot bunga sama Noru-nii!" teriak Fiorel tiba-tiba sambil berlari keluar.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pot bunga langsung melayang keluar rumah dan nyaris mengenai mereka. Alhasil, hal itu pun sukses membuat mereka berlima langsung kabur sejauh mungkin dari rumah Nordic.

"Haduh! Ternyata pak Lukas gitu-gitu serem juga, ya!" ujar Dark sambil merinding setelah agak jauh dari rumah Nordic.

"Iya! Noru-nii kalau udah begitu susah banget ditenanginnya!" timpal Fiorel ngos-ngosan.

"Udahlah! Mendingan kita jalan aja, yuk!" ajak Idham.

Kelimanya pun langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Di rumah Idham...

"Kalian mau membicarakan soal piano itu?" tanya Fiorel setelah Luthias menjelaskan tujuan mereka ke rumah Idham.

"Yah, mungkin kau tidak banyak tau soal ini!" jawab Luthias sambil menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi ini sangat penting! Aku tak tau kenapa ini bisa berhubungan dengan Giro atau si Leon itu!"

"Apa Giro menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Fiorel lagi.

Idham hanya bisa memasang tampang skeptis sambil berpikir, 'Mendingan gue mati digiles Valkyrie Tank pak Lance aja daripada menghadapi anak polos yang satu ini!'

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi!" gurau Luthfi untuk mencairkan suasana yang sialnya malah dikasih jitakan keras dari Luthias.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak pemuda Greenland itu kesal.

"Oh, oke deh!" balas Luthfi sedikit merinding.

"Yah, kalau memang ada hubungannya dengan Giro, kenapa kalian tidak menanyakannya secara langsung?" saran gadis Faeroe itu dengan polosnya.

'Nih anak pengen minta dibakar kali, ya?!' batin Dark agak jengkel dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa melakukan itu, tapi diurungkan karena takut terkena tombak Luthias atau malah dicincang Mathias.

"Sebenarnya bagus juga, sih! Tapi aku ragu apa dia mau mengatakannya!" balas Dark merinding karena Luthias udah ngasih tatapan mautnya.

Grönland war überfürsorglich einst, nicht wahr _(Greenland itu overprotective sekali, ya)_?

"Baiklah, aku setuju!" ujar Luthias tanpa ekspresi setelah men-death glare Dark yang sukses membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung sweatdrop dengan kelakuan pemuda jabrik tersebut.

"Tapi, gimana cara ngomongnya? Lu pada kan tau sendiri si Giro tuh kayak gimana orangnya?" tanya Luthfi sambil berpikir keras.

Luthias, Idham, dan Dark pun juga memasang tampang berpikir masing-masing, sementara Fiorel meminum susu yang sudah disediakan pemilik rumah dari tadi karena kehausan.

"Kenapa kagak minta **** aja yang bujukin dia ngomong? Kali aja mau!" usul Idham yang langsung menutup mulutnya karena takut kembali berimbas pada cara bicaranya seperti kejadian kemarin.

"Cerdas lu, Dham! Kenapa kagak kepikiran dari tadi, ya?" ujar Luthfi sambil facepalm.

"Itu, sangat, 'brilian', sekali!" timpal Luthias dengan sedikit penekanan sambil memasang tampang skeptis karena merasa sedikit janggal.

"Good job, Dham! Itu patut dicoba!" sahut Dark dengan happy-nya.

'Terkutuklah mulut besarku!" rutuk Idham dalam hati sambil memijat keningnya.

Fiorel hanya bisa menepuk punggung ehemkekasihnyaehem itu seolah ingin mengatakan 'Sabar ya, Dham!' sambil tersenyum miris.

* * *

Sekarang kita kembali ke gudang sekolah dimana Giro sudah menyelesaikan lagu yang dimainkannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menceritakan semua yang kualami sampai bisa berada di sini!" kata Leon yang mulai bercerita.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Leon sedang jalan-jalan ke Wina saat mendapati sebuah piano di depan rumah Roderich.

"Piano itu mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Leon penasaran.

"Benda ini mau kubawa ke tempat temanku untuk kutitipkan ke sana!" jawab Roderich datar.

"Begitu, ya!" balas Leon sambil manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, aku harus tinggalkan ini sebentar! Kau bisa pergi jika kau mau!" ujar pemuda Austrian itu sambil berjalan pergi.

Leon yang semakin penasaran pun berniat untuk melihat dari dekat. Dia pun membuka tutup piano itu, menaikinya, memasukinya, dan menutupnya kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, piano itu pun dibawa Roderich ke NNG tanpa mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalamnya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau Leon berada di dalam piano itu.

Setelah piano itu sampai di NNG, rupanya Leon tertidur di dalamnya. Dia tak menyadari kalau dirinya berada di tempat lain selama beberapa hari. Begitu terbangun dan keluar dari dalam piano, dia sudah berada di gudang sekolah.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Leon panik plus kebingungan setengah sekarat (?).

Di situlah awal bencana bagi dirinya sendiri!

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitu ya!" Giro hanya manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Leon barusan.

"Sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakannya!" kata Leon.

"Baiklah! Aku janji!" balas pemuda itu datar.

* * *

Back to Idham House... (Thundy: "Maaf kalau English-ku kurang bagus! Lebih seneng ngomong German, sih!" -_-"V)

"Sekarang begini aja! Gimana kalau kita hubungi Giro sekarang? Gue punya nomornya dan kali aja dia bawa HP-nya!" usul Idham menawaran cara yang lebih 'aman' (menurutnya) untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sekarang.

"Aku meragukannya!" balas Luthias singkat dengan tampang datarnya.

"Oh ayolah, Greeny! Kali aja berhasil!" kata Fiorel dengan puppy eyes.

Pemuda Greenland itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat wajah gadis Faeroe itu sambil bertanya, "Baiklah! Siapa yang mau nelpon Giro buat nyuruh dia dateng ke sini?"

"Ya lu, lha!" koor Luthfi dan Dark bersamaan yang sukses dihadiahi getokan gagang tombak dari Luthias.

Idham hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan ketiga temannya itu sambil sibuk mencari nomor yang dimaksud. Setelah ketemu, dia pun menghampiri pemuda jabrik itu sambil memberikan HP-nya dan ngomong, "Nih, Luthias! Usahain bikin dia mau dateng ke sini!"

"Iya, deh!" Luthias dengan tampang yang menakutkan (menurut ketiga temannya sekarang) pun mengambil HP tersebut dan melakukan panggilan.

* * *

Unterdessen _(Sementara itu)_...

 _Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Osutoria desu~_

"Ah, HP-ku bunyi! Sebentar ya, Leon-pyon!" kata Giro sambil berjalan menjauhi Leon, mengeluarkan HP-nya, dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. "Halo? Wer ruft Verschleiß Idham Nummer _(Siapa yang menelpon pakai nomor Idham)_?"

"INI GUE LUTHIAS, BEGO!" bentak seseorang di dalam telpon tersebut sampai terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

Sontak, Giro langsung menjauhkan HP-nya dan menutup kupingnya yang sempat tuli sesaat sambil menunggu keadaan agak tenang. Sementara Leon sempat kaget mendengar suara bentakan barusan.

"Ngapain lu nelpon pake nomornya Idham-pyon, Luthias-pyon?" tanya Giro bingung.

"GUE DISURUH SAMA DIA BUAT MANGGIL LU KE RUMAHNYA! SEKARANG LU CEPET KE SINI ATAU KAGAK BAKALAN ADA HARI ESOK BUAT LU!" ancam Luthias dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Giro pun langsung merinding mendengarnya sambil berpikir, 'Ya ampun! Nih orang sifatnya nurun dari Denmaku-pyon kali, ya? Kok ngomongnya kayak preman pasar (?) begitu, coba?'

"Errr, o-oke! G-gue bakalan ke situ! Ta-tapi jangan bunuh gue, ya?" balas Giro yang masih merinding.

"IYE, GIRO! CEPETAN SONO!" pekik sang penelpon sewot.

Giro segera menutup telponnya sebelum terkena serangan jantung karena gangguan verbal (?) dari penelponnya barusan. Leon pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar pembicaraan barusan.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak keberatan, kok!" kata Leon sebelum Giro menanyainya.

"Maaf ya, Leon-pyon!" ujar Giro sambil berjalan meninggalkannya dan pergi keluar gudang sekolah.

* * *

Sementara di rumah Idham, Luthias berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sempat emosi barusan. Idham, Dark, dan Luthfi saling berpelukan di pojokan melihat pemuda jabrik yang ngamuk barusan, sementara Fiorel hanya bisa memasang tampang miris dengan kejadian di depannya karena dia sudah sering melihat hal itu di rumah Nordic.

'Pesan moral untuk hari ini: Jangan menyuruh Luthias melakukan sesuatu kalau dia sedang emosi atau kau akan menemukan Luthias yang kelakuannya kayak preman pasar kelas kakap!' batin ketiga orang yang berpelukan tadi sambil membuat catatan mental di pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, memang sulit menjelaskan ini, tapi sepertinya memang ribet banget aku bikin yang seperti ini! :D

Review! :D


End file.
